Power Rangers Ultraforce
Power Rangers Ultraforce is an American adaptation of the 37th Super Sentai Series, Zyuden Sentai Kyoryuger Plot 25 years after the original Power Rangers were chosen to combat the arrival of Rita Repulsa, 5 new teenagers are chosen to prevent the destruction of the Morphing Grid at the hands of the Emoticons. Using mysterious devices called "Dino - Batteries", they morph into the newest generation of Dino Rangers. Rangers Other Characters Grid Protector -'' Archeopteryx'' - based wizard who is the current steward of the Morphing Grid. He selected the main 5 rangers to help protect it from the attack of his arch rival, the Grid Destroyer George C. Merntley High School George Merntley High is the high school the core 5 Rangers attend. The Rangers, however, are not allowed to reveal their secret identities to anyone, under the rules issued by the Grid Protector Candace Schmidt : The self proclaimed "queen bee" and most popular girl in school, she is the captain of the cheerleading team Kevin Watley : The quarterback of the football team, he and Candace are always seen together Nathan Laheart : Football lineback, Tyler's main firend Danny Washburn : Captain of the Drama club Amy Young : Co - Captain of the Drama Club, she breiefly became the Pink Ranger when Kelly tried out for cheerleading Tyler Bront : Captain of the Basketball team Helen Laheart : Nathan's brother and main organizer for school fundraisers Equipment / Zords Dinovolver Morpher - Blaster morpher for the main 5 rangers. In order to transform, The Rangers place a DinoBattery inside (Each ranger has one, as well as 2 extra for their own personal weapons and zords. There are 23 in total) Dino Saber - The main sidearm for each Ranger ; also activated by DinoBatteries and can combine with the Dinovolver Morpher to form the Dino Cannon Wild Dino Mode - Power - Up form exclusively for the Red Ranger , which can use zords as power weapons ; used by a minture version of Tyrannozord #1 Dino Gauntlent - Morpher for the Gold Ranger. It works much the same way as the Dinovolver morpher does Sky Raizer - Gold Ranger's main weapon Dark Dino Morpher - Silver Ranger's Morpher Power Flute - Navy Ranger's main boomerang/flute weapon Individual Weapons Red - Tyranno Fang Black - Para Platoon Blue - Stego Shield Green - Raptor Claw Pink - Tricera Tracker All 5 can combine into the Dino Spiker Violet - Power Rocket Silver - Blade of Light Zords Red - TyrannoZord #1 Blue - StegoZord #3 Pink - TriceraZord #5 Red + Blue + Pink = Triassic Megazord Black - ParaZord #2 Green - RaptorZord #4 Red + Black + Green = Jurassic Megazord Cyan - AnkyloZord #7 Grey '- PachyeoZord #8 Red + Cyan + Grey = Cretaceous Megazord '''Gold '- Pterazord #6/Pteragon Megazord Gold + Black + Green = Sentry Megazord Red + Blue + Pink + Gold = Mesozoic Megazord '''Purple- Plesiozord #9/Plesiozord Battle Mode Purple + Red + Grey = Wrecking Ball Megazord 'Silver '- BracheoZord #10/ MegaBattlezord Mode Red + Black + Blue + Green + Pink + Silver = Mega-Dino Ultrazord 'Navy '- SpinoZord #0 Navy + Cyan + Grey = Kung - Fu Megazord Emoticon Empire Varkus - Alien who created the Eoticon empire from his mind. Currently sleeping at the bottom of the ocean, but the Emoticons are now focused on reviving him Grid Destroyer - Current leader of the Emoticons, he seeks to destroy the Morphing Grid The Emoticon Viceroys Grid Commander - Grid Destroyer's oldest son who helped destroy the Dinosaurs using the Ice Age Grid Hunter - the Grid Destroyer's 2nd son who wiped out the Dinosaurs using diseases Grid Watcher - The Grid Destroyer's 3rd son who destroyed the Dinosaurs using comets/meteors Four Generals Fury Weepy Joy Giggly A fifth general, Spectre later appears, that attacks the rangers dreams from time to time Terror Toads - Emoticon Grunts Amphibites - Powererd Up versions of the TerrorToads powered by all four emotions of the Emoticon Generals Episode List 1) New Heroes, New Powers Part I - 5 teenagers who all attend George C Merntley High School are given DinoBatteries and new awesome Zords to deal with the "Emoticons". They are skeptical, but after their first battle they feel that have the skills they need to be the next generation of action - packed heroes 2) New Heroes, New Powers Part II - After realizing how much of a fight the Power Rangers put up, the Grid Destroyer sends his four generals to take their DinoBatteries. They manage to stop them, but they discover that 5 of them are missing 3) The Grass is Always Greener Somewhere Else - Tony gets selected to take part in a kendo contest at what is apparently Ernie's Youth Center. They travel to Angel Grove, only to discover it was a trap 4) At High Noon - Nightshroud, an elite Emoticon agent, challenges Zeek to a duel, forcing the other rangers to cover for him when they are caught off guard. 5) Sweet Disaster - Kelly takes a cooking class, where Sweet Tooth makes a cake that causes people to have painful cavities, and Zeek falls victim. And to make things worse, they find one of their missing DinoBatteries is now evil 6) Hammered Home - Kelly discovers the Ankylozord is being controlled by the Grid Hunter, a viroid Emoticon and the son of the Grid Destroyer. With the help of Ramses(a new ranger),all the rangers have to defeat the Grid Hunter in order to regain control of the Ankylozord 7) Common Codes - Bobby gets paired up with Kelly in computer class for an assignment, but an emoticon army is hiding inside an old computer, where the rangers must travel inside the computer themselves to stop them from assembling 8) Fury with a Heart of Gold Part I - Fury is sent by the Grid Destroyer to take all the DinoBateries, and he is given control of the Pterazord, with the rangers not knowing what to do until they discovered something odd about Fury's past 9) Fury with a Heart of Gold Part II - Fury is revealed to be a sentient suit of armour for Leonidas, an ancient nobleman who had been brainwashed to be the Emoticon's greatest champion several centuries ago. John and the others try to convince him to join the team, and he eventually becomes the Gold Ranger to save them from a sticky situation 10) Battle of the Bands - The rangers start a band to compete in the Batttle of the Bands contest to raise money for the school, but little do they know that the Emoticons (in human disguise) have also entered the contest 11) Tickled Pink - Kelly decides to try out for the cheerleading squad, while Leonidas learns an important lesson about teamwork 12) The Dig Out - When the rangers go on a archeological dig for a class field trip, they discover a missing DinoBattery wich Zeek has to use to save his friends when an Emoticon tries to trap them underground 13) Charge - Orkon (the grey ranger) and his zord arrive to give the rangers assistance when Grid Watcher tries to attack while the Grid Destroyer is revealed to be merely a pawn for the true leader of the Emoticons : Vorkus. 14) The Karate Clowns - John has to learn martial arts from Orkon when he feels that he is not good enough to be a Power Ranger. 15) Good as Gold - Leonidas agrees to babysit a spoiled young prince before it turns out it was a monster in disguise and a ploy to begin reviving Vorkus 16) Tell a Secret Part I - Grid Protector reveals that Maylinn, an ancient princess from another time and her Pleiozord are returning from space to combat Vorkus, the true leader of the Emoticons rising from the bottom of the ocean. 17) Tell a Secret Part II - Vorkus is reawakend to wreck havooc on the city, but as Maylinn works on forming a new megazord combination, Grid Protector also finds a new DinoBattery exclusively for the Red Ranger 18) The Shadow Knows - Spectre, a new general created by Vorkus to attack the Red Ranger (John), which forces him to face him one - on - one in his new power up while Maylinn becomes the Violet Ranger 19) Dinosaurs - The Rangers are all graduating from high school when the evil Navy Ranger unleashes his Spinozord on the city, forcing the rangers to siphon off energy from their DinoBatteries to stop him 20) To Protect and Save - Grid Protector siphons off his own energy to stop the Navy Ranger as well as return the DinoBatteries to the Rangers at full power 21) Together Again Part 1- The Mighty Morphin Power Rangers and Dino Thunder Rangers have their powers restored and join forces with the Ultraforce Rangers to stop Vorkus from piloting his evil VorkusZord and trying to wipe out the city. Also, John's friend Peter decides to join the team as the Silver Ranger with his Brachiozord 22) - Together Again Part 2 - Vorkus absorbs the Grid Destoryer, and begins his all out assault on the city. The Rangers, knowing that it will be difficult to launch an attack on all of Vorkus's creations, sacrifice their powers to seal him and his army away for good. See Also Category:Series Category:Adaptations